mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Zords (Pirates Attack)
List of the Zords on Pirate Attacks. Tanker/Pirate Megazord Tanker Mode '''is the combination of three primary zords. It used Lion Heartburst attack to knock them. This formed into Megazord. '''Megazord Mode '''is the transformation of Tanker Mode. It used the sword to slash down into the enemy. This is finisher was Cross Lion Attack or Slashing Sword Finish. In transformation, this formed into Megazord Mode instead Tanker Mode.﻿ Lion Piratezord He is the first zord who pilot by Dillain Joo son of Samuel and Eureka. Lion Piratezord is the Red Lion Zord counterpart after Samuel Joo. He using his claws to strike them. He formed into with Natalie Piratezord and Drill Piratezord to formed Lion Pirate Tank. In the formed into Pirate Megazord. Natalie Piratezord She was a first zord who pilot by Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia. After Sardine stole Cure powers and turn her into zord. She blasting the enemies. She formed into with Natalie Piratezord and Drill Piratezord to formed Lion Pirate Tank. In the formed into Pirate Megazord. Drill Piratezord It was a first zord who pilot by Ajjangna after previous villain into hero. Drill Piratezord is the Drill DriveMax Zord counterpart after Samuel Joo. It used drilling attack to strike them. It formed into with Natalie Piratezord and Lion Piratezord to formed Lion Pirate Tank. In the formed into Pirate Megazord. Dynamito Megazord It the combination of three auxiliary zords after using her Combine Key. It used pucking attacks instead finisher and used Bird Spin Laser to direct them. This finisher was Rapid Dynamite and Burning Dynamite. Falcon Beakzord He was a birdlike-wing zord and it was first auxiliary zord. Dillain used Piratezord Key to calling out the Bird Beakzord. '''Pecker Spear Megazord is the combination of Pirate Megazord and Beakzord. This finisher was Peck Slash. Armadillo Puckzord He was a Armadillozord counterpart and it was second auxiliary zord. Ajjangna using Piratezord Key to call out the Armadillo Puckzord. Striker Force Megazord '''is the combination of Pirate Megazord and Puckzord. This finisher was Pucking Dynamite. Gizoid Zord (M-Meral) He is a gizoid in Sonic, but possibly vaporize by Captain Sardines. Miru found him and she repair him. After repaired finished, she decide name him M-Meral. In battle, M-Meral the Gizoid help the zords to defeat Aggresain. He give the new Piratezord Key and called out the M-Meral. '''E-Gizoid Megazord '''is the combination of Pirate Megazord and Gizoid Zord. This finisher was Nitro Force Beam. Gizoid Battlezord He only used after M-Meral give the Piratezord Key to Miru. He can control with every Pirates Keys to unlock finisher. This four finishers are: Savaging Spin (Jungle Pride), Dino Drill (Dino Thunder), SPD Guilty (SPD) and RPM Ultra Attack (RPM). GizMax Zord It the combination of three auxiliary zords. It can used Armadillo Puckzord to knock them out. It used finisher called All Strike Attack. Gizeh Megazord It the combination of two Megazord (Armadillo Zord and Falconzord formed as the weapon) after Ajjangna analyze the mysterious key actually G-Zentih Key to combine them. It used Falcon Puck Weapon to slash down the enemies. This finisher was called Gizenith Nitro Slash and when three rangers using Wheel into Nitro Wheel Blaster to strike Savage Fury Slash. It can also Drillzord's drill mode changed into arm mode. Zord Clawer/Moth Zord ﻿It the caterpillarlike- zord and using cannons to shoot the enemies. In also used its mouth to ate them such as the monsters when they damaged. Zord Clawer can transformed into Moth Zord. The Moth Zord has abilite to fly and using poison attack to strike them. '''Mothdrop Megazord '''is the combination of Pirate Megazord and Moth Zord. When they formed, the Moth Zord can strike them. This finisher called Wing Spin Rhino Zord He was created by Maurice and using two Head Zords to formed Roarix Megazord. He can used his horn to strike the opponents and slash them. '''Roarix Megazord '''is combination of Rhino Zord and two Head Zords. When they formed, the Rhino Zord's head striking the enemies. The two Head Zords strike the enemy within one hit. '''Dualix Megazord is the secondary combination of Rhino Zord and two Head Zords. When they formed, the Rhino Zord's head to blast them. The two Head Zord as the fist arms to punch them. As the finisher, it used Two Head Zord's arms to spinning attack and strike them. Formula Zord She's Noodle's engine zord and escape from Sardine. She used Engine Cell to enlarge her. She can used formed into Formula Roadzord. '''Formula Roadzord '''is the transformation of Formula Zord. She can shoot the enemies. The finisher is called Flaming Strike. ZenMax Megazord It the combination of Gizenith Mega and Roarix Mega (the Head Zords moved into Drillzord and Gizoid hands). It used Mole Zord and Croc Zord arm to shooting the nearly effective enemies. Also, Lion Piratezord head using Two Head Zord to burst the enemies. This finisher is called Zen Challenger is blast the enemy. GiMax Megazord ﻿It the combination of ZenMax and Formula Zord. It can used bursting attacks to burn the enemies. It using finisher called Formula Grand Prix. Legendary Piratezord Mandizord/Samurai MandiMax Megazord She actually Minnie Mandy and she got a new zord after defeating all the Samuel's Megazords. She can formed newest power after Minnie and Lion teach Master Ji's new samurai symbol powers. Her finisher was Samurai Sword Slash. Miraizord/Mystical Mirai Megazord She help Vida from Octomus's plan. She formed with Lion Piratezord and can also into Mystical Mirai Megazord within power of magical powers. Her finisher was Mystic Circle Blast to burst them. Shuriken Chopper/Shuriken Star Megazord Pirate Minizord's Power Sphere: Ultimate Secret is used for Samurai MandiMax Megazord. It caused to change forms into disguise of Hurricane Megazord. It used finisher Ninja Tornado Attack to direct the enemies. Ice Dinozord/Dino Drill Megazord It was found by Miru and Ajjangna from the ice age. It attacks was ice breath or held the white plate version of Chasmozord to knock them. It can transformed into Dino Drill Megazord and cause finisher Ice Age Drill Spin attack. Nathan Swift/Dino Armor Megazord He was member of Raimon and he decide to joined Lion Piratezord to defeat Roger. He can formed with Lion Piratezord or also formed within Ice Dinozord powers into Dino Armor Megazord. His finisher Shield Sword to slash them. Nagasaki is not used American version for the Lion Piratezord. Category:Zords